Bath Time
by ElizaJean87
Summary: A short drabble, kind of follows my other fic 3 Scoops of Love. The Elric brothers take a bath. PWP, Smut, Elricest.


**This fic was composed in a very short amount of time, and occurs after my other fic, 3 Scoops of Love. **

**Please review! *offers candies and hearts for reviewers* ****I have sworn to review every story that I read, and so far I've done it, so please do the same for me!**

* * *

Ed and Al arrived home to their small apartment late in the afternoon on a hot summer day. The older brother kicked off his boots and tossed his wallet towards the coffee table, while the younger untied his shoelaces and carefully put each shoe in its proper place by the door.

"Can we go get ice cream again next week, Ed? I still have to try chocolate and strawberry, its on my list."

"Of course, Al, whenever you want to." Ed yawned, stretched, then flopped down on the couch. "I think I'll just take a little nap."

"Brother! You were going to help me with my bath!" Al insisted, tugging on his brother's hands. "Come on!" He put on what Ed called his puppy-dog look and pouted a little. Not that Ed really needed convincing, but he wanted to look extra cute anyway.

"Alright, you know I can't resist you," Ed said with a smile. He squeezed Al's hand and grimaced a little. "You're hands are so sticky from that ice cream!"

Al hurried them off to the bathroom. He started the water running while Ed began removing his clothes. Al stood back to watch. He had the sexiest older brother! Tanned skin, muscular shoulders, long golden hair, and a dazzling smile.

"Here, Al, let me help you."

Ed slowly removed his little brother's clothes, first his shirt, then pants, then socks and boxer shorts. Every time he removed a piece of clothing Ed left a trail of kisses where the cloth had been. Al hummed with pleasure as Ed kissed leisurely up one thigh then down the other.

Suddenly Al was being lifted into the air as Ed picked him up and then placed him gently in the tub.

"Its so hot!"

"I know. You'll get used to it soon." Ed sat down in the water behind his little brother. Al leaned back against Ed's chest and the blond alchemist wrapped his arms around him. Contentment settled over them both, until Al felt a distinct pressure against his back.

"Brother?"

Silence.

"Edward?" he tried again.

Still no reply. Al turned around to see that Ed had fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open.

"Mmm. . .Alphonse. . ." Ed mumbled. "Yes, yes. . ."

Al's eyes widened. Was brother having _that_ kind of dream about him? Al licked his lips. This was going to be fun! He grabbed the soap and slicked up his fingers, then turned around slowly so as not to wake Ed.

He reached out and took Ed's hard length in his hand, stroked up and down once, then again.

"Mmm, Al, yes, more," Ed murmured, his eyes still closed.

Al stroked faster, until Ed was thrusting his hips in time. The brunette leaned over and kissed his brother, pushing his tongue into Ed's open mouth. The blond woke with a start.

"Al! What are you. . .Oh." Ed gasped. "Ohhh, Al, _so _good," he groaned.

Al stroked faster, trying to elicit more of those lovely moans from his brother's lips. Ed couldn't help but comply.

"Is this what you were dreaming about, brother?" Al stroked harder, rubbing his thumb across the tip of Ed's erection already leaking precum.

"Yes! Alphonse, yes! Ngh, Al, I'm going to. . .!"

"Not yet, brother," Al smirked as he removed his hand, leaving Ed gasping for air. The brunette's gentle touch was quickly replaced by something even better as he climbed on top of his brother's lap. Al lined himself up with Ed's slick member and sat down, slowly, _slowly_, keening with pleasure at the sensation of being filled right up with Ed's body.

Ed clutched at his little brother's waist, holding him close and thrusting as best he could manage in the slippery tub. Holding tight to Ed, Al rained kisses on his brother's neck and chest, nipping and licking the golden flesh as he thrust his hips down, pulled them up, and thrust them down _hard_. Their lips met and Ed knew he wouldn't last much longer. He shifted his weight slightly and reach around to grasp Al's cock with his flesh hand. Al cried out as Ed hit that spot inside him, driving him wild with lust. He pounded his hips up and down, harder and faster, while Ed stroked his length between them.

Ed came first, his seed pumping out in wave after wave inside his little brother. Head thrown back and screaming his brother's name, Alphonse came hard immediately after. He panted and gasped as Ed continued to stroke his softening erection, milking every last drop from him.

Al leaned forward to kiss his brother's lips. "Love you, brother."

"Love you too, Al," Ed murmured.

"You know, brother, now we're both a sticky mess."

"Yeah," Ed yawned. "Good thing we're in the tub, huh?"

Al smiled, then turned around and once again settled contentedly against his older brother's chest.


End file.
